


Capsized

by CongratulationsBaby



Series: Australia's Prize Catch [4]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CongratulationsBaby/pseuds/CongratulationsBaby
Summary: Set the morning after 'The Double Shift' in same A/U where Franky is a contestant of a reality TV show and Bridget is the Production Assistant assigned to her.The group kayaking doesn't exactly go to plan, but Bridget and Franky manage to find a moment alone together... with consequences.
Relationships: Franky Doyle/Bridget Westfall
Series: Australia's Prize Catch [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832278
Comments: 21
Kudos: 48





	Capsized

**Author's Note:**

> A/N
> 
> Hey all, yet another one-shot set in the reality TV A/U... I've had a few written hence the spamming of them!
> 
> As you can probably tell by now, I have absolutely no knowledge of behind-the-scenes of reality TV and TV production, this is all completely fictional and I'm just rolling with my imagination so suspend any prior knowledge you have when reading :D
> 
> I've rated this M but I'd call it a loose M... a tiny bit further than 'Double Shift' in Fridget content but not by much, and probably a bit more swearing involved.
> 
> This is set the morning after 'The Double Shift' with Franky and Bridget by the pool, hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Wentworth or any of the characters, you know, the usual 'don't sue me' content.

**Capsized**

“ _Kim_!”

“Oh my God! Kim!”

“ _Kimmy!?_ ”

“Someone help her!”

Bridget turned her eyes quickly to the lake when she heard the screams, shielding her eyes from the sun as she scanned for the three kayaks in the distance.

One of them was overturned, Marie Winter bobbing in the water and clutching at the boat while the other two kayaks were too far away to be of any use. Judging from the calls, Kim Chang must have been in the overturned kayak with Marie, and Bridget quickly racked her brain and tried to remember how strong a swimmer Kim was from her initial questionnaire.

Vera stood on the rocks nearby, her eyes squinting as she both watched the scene unfold and barked into her radio.

“Send the swimmers in. Do it now.”

_“Copy that, Miss Bennett.”_

“Make sure they have the underwater cameras. If we can salvage something from this disaster, we will.”

She brought the radio away and turned around with a sigh, catching the eyes of Bridget and Matt who were on the shore with her.

“Make sure the camera is getting this. It’s a shame they’re so far away, I _told_ Joan this girls group date was a bad idea. No good angles and hardly any chemistry. Now we’ve wasted a day.”

“Sure, Vera,” Matt nodded and moved back toward the cameras.

“Is Kim alright?” Bridget asked, concerned. She knew Vera was a bit cutthroat under the tutelage of Joan Ferguson, but capitalising on danger was a whole new level of cold.

“She’ll be fine,” Vera dismissed her with a wave of her hand, “it’s pretty shallow and the swimmers are always on hand to pick them up. We would never choose an activity too dangerous for them.”

“Okay, but do the other contestants know that? They sound pretty distressed, I’m concerned that-“

“ _Franky!”_

Both Vera and Bridget turned sharply to the sound of Kaz screaming, her kayak rocking as a giant _splash_ of water emanated from a few feet away.

“Christ,” Vera rolled her eyes, “that’s just what we need, a contestant playing hero.”

They both scanned the water, waiting. Bridget grew agitated as the water calmed. She knew Franky was a decent swimmer, she was watching her just last night in the pool, right before Franky pushed her against the pillar and-

“Does _anyone_ have eyes on Chang or Doyle?” Vera barked into her radio, her brow now furrowed in concern.

There was no response from the radio and Vera remained silent, no doubt calculating her next move.

_What if Franky was trapped underwater? What if she was caught on something? What if her clothes were snagged? Maybe her shoes were weighing her down?_

Bridget felt her chest constrict and she knew she was starting to panic, all manner of horrible thoughts entering her mind. _Franky, eyes glassy and lifeless, floating away. Calling out with her last breath for someone, anyone…_

“Bridget, what are you doing?” Matt’s voice suddenly broke through, and his hand clasped her shoulder firmly. Bridget looked around and saw both him and Vera staring at her, startled. She looked down and saw her clipboard and headset thrown on the rocks nearby, her jacket halfway off of her body as she tried to grapple with removing her boots.

She had to go out there and try and find Franky.

“Bridget,” Vera warned her, “you’ll be of no help, just wait for the swimmers to pick them up.”

“They could be in trouble, Vera!” Bridget snapped, taking both herself and Vera by surprise with her tone. Vera’s eyes softened slightly, though her frown was still firmly in place.

“I understand, but Doyle and Chang are not-“

Suddenly, water rocketed up in the air and loud gasps could be heard. They heard Allie cry out in relief.

“ _Oh my God! Franky! Over here!”_

The three Production staff members watched as two heads bobbed in the water and headed toward the kayak containing Bea and Allie, the now soaked Franky in the lead, pulling a coughing and equally drenched Kim along behind her.

Bridget exhaled in relief, smiling as she pushed her jacket back on herself. She was safe. _Safe._

“Okay,” Vera turned to Matt, ignoring Bridget, “try and keep the camera on Doyle and Chang. We might be able to play the damsel in distress card if we’re lucky and ramp up the chemistry between the two. Maybe start to tailor the schedule for more one-on-one between Doyle and Chang, their last date was a disaster but now we’ve got the sacrifice angle.”

“Got it,” Matt nodded, shifting the camera and making notes.

Bridget bit her lip, uneasy about Vera’s new plan of action. She knew, as part of Production, that they had struck gold for audience popularity if they could push it, but as a woman falling head over heels for Franky Doyle (and she could admit it now), the thought of pushing Franky toward Kim and having to watch it turned her stomach.

They watched as Franky pushed Kim up onto Bea and Allie’s kayak, the redhead pulling her up and over. Franky slapped the side of the kayak, grinning as she did so, and Bridget could see her lips moving, saying something to Bea. Bea smiled and nodded toward the shore and Franky laughed, before pushing herself away and swimming toward the Production staff.

As she got close enough for her feet to touch the rocks beneath her and emerge from the water, Vera silently nodded to Matt who focused the camera on Franky walking toward them. She was soaked through, her t-shirt and jeans drenched, and her converses completely saturated. The tattoos on her arms were vibrant under the sun.

Franky’s eyes sought out Bridget, who offered her a bright smile, her blue eyes sparkling with joy at seeing her. Bridget stretched her hand out, desperate to touch the contestant and reassure herself that she was there, alive, but instead let it fall back to her side, twitching her fingers instead to indicate her intentions.

Franky looked down at the hand, understanding the message loud and clear as she then locked eyes with a cheeky grin.

“Miss me?”

Vera looked between them quickly before signalling Matt to end the filming.

“Doyle, glad to see you unharmed,” she nodded at Franky.

“Yeah, I’ll bet,” Franky rolled her eyes, turning her attention to Vera “got what you needed from me, did ya?”

“A few more shots and I think we’ll be done, yes. Good work out there. The audience will appreciate your heroics, I am sure.”

“Carry on, Vera, and I’ll start to think you’ve got the hots for me,” she winked at the stern-looking Producer, who in turn appeared flustered.

“Yes, well,” she coughed, and Franky laughed, “we’ll call you back when the others reach the shore. Go and dry off, Bridget will show you to the trailer.”

“This way, Franky,” Bridget took a step back and placed a hand lightly on the contestant’s back, feeling her through the wet t-shirt. She remembered the feel of Franky’s bare back, hindered only by the bikini straps, from the previous night and bit back a groan at the thought of their kiss.

“I know what you’re thinking ‘bout, dirty bird,” Franky whispered with a salacious grin.

****

They walked down the dirt path toward the trailer, covered by the shade of the tall trees surrounding them. Neither wanted to break the silence as they walked close together, their arms brushing occasionally. Eventually, after a few minutes more minutes of stillness, Bridget couldn’t take it any longer.

“Franky-“

Franky stopped, her hands coming out and grabbing Bridget by her arms. Before the Production Assistant could say anything more, Franky had pulled her away from the well-worn path and tucked them behind a large tree a few feet away.

“What are-“

Franky’s lips crashed down on hers, drawing a moan from the blonde.

“Fuck, that noise was hot,” Franky sighed against her before capturing her lips again, hands moving straight to Bridget’s arse and pulling her flush against her. They battled for dominance of the kiss, their tongues sliding together as their hands mapped every available surface of the other’s body. Bridget pulled away first, her head falling back against the tree as Franky’s lips moved down her neck.

“I was _so_ fucking scared, baby,” she whispered, hand sliding up to cup the back of Franky’s neck and encouraging her exploration, “I was nearly on my way out to- _yes, oh-_ uh, to get you myself.”

She felt Franky chuckle against her collarbone as her tongue drew patterns in her skin. Bridget gasped, her hands wandering up Franky’s shirt and finding damp skin.

“Mmm, saved by my Gidge,” Franky’s mouth moved further south, nipping at the skin where Bridget’s V-neck top started, “the audience would have loved to see you give me mouth to mouth on camera…”

Bridget let out a breathy laugh which turned to a moan quickly as Franky’s hands skimmed up her chest and cupped her breasts.

“Fuck,” she whispered, “Franky, we can’t, not out here-“

“-I know,” she heard Franky sigh and felt the hands dropped away. Bridget bit back the disappointment, aching for the brunette's hands everywhere on her, to take her to the brink of ecstasy.

Franky returned instead to lazily kissing her, their earlier desire muted and making way instead for leisurely exploration and whispered assurances that Franky was indeed alright and unharmed. As Franky’s lips drew another muffled moan from Bridget, they heard a _snap_ of a twig nearby on the ground.

Bridget twisted in Franky’s embrace, turning around in search of the source of the disturbance. Both stood wide-eyed with alarm, their arms still wrapped around each other, as they saw Kim Chang staring back at them.

The young woman stood rooted to the ground, her eyes a mix of surprise, hurt, and anger.

“Vera… told me to fetch you and a change of clothes from the trailer and I heard a noise…”

Kim looked between Bridget and Franky, and there was no mistaking from their position and the noises just what they had been up to.

_“Fuck,”_ Franky hissed, “Kim, please, this-“

“-No,” Kim shook her head, “don’t tell me it isn’t what it looks like, just…”

She turned back around and practically raced away from them.

“Kim, wait!” Bridget called out, finally coming to life as the severity of the situation landed on her. She tore away from Franky’s grip and stumbled toward the path, but Kim was nowhere to be seen. Bridget felt Franky’s presence behind her but couldn’t turn around as tears built in her eyes.

If Kim told Vera what she had witnessed, they’d both be _fucked._

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing bits and pieces as the mood has struck, but I do have an overall structure, list of contestants, eliminations, etc. which will eventually come out piece by piece and I bring the one-shots together.
> 
> As always, read, kudos, comment, enjoy! 
> 
> Again, any suggestions or prompts or anything you'd like to read, feel free to throw it at me :)


End file.
